


D

by rabiddog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chrollo Angst, Dying together, Kurapika Needs a Hug, Kurapika angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: “Are you scared?”"I think so."Kurapika isn't dying alone, no, he's dying alongside the one man he hates the most.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	D

“Are you scared?” Chrollo asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as he regarded the lone Kurta survivor. His gaze was passive; the expression on his face lazy. A simple curve of his lips and a slight raise of his eyebrows were the only things that indicated he cared about the conversation at hand at all. For the most part, Chrollo looked bored, but with another look, the curiosity was almost glaringly obvious. 

If prompted, the leader of the phantom troupe wouldn’t deny his interest in the blonde-haired teen. He’d probably go into detail with his explanation, inform you how he was intrigued by the Kurta’s stoic attitude and fiery passion for revenge, how it was all so amusing to him. Chrollo had a genuine interest in the man next to him, and he’d never do something so petty like deny something this blatant. 

Kurapika took a breath, his closed eyes opening just enough to reveal shockingly crimson eyes surrounded by a stirred mix of emotions that even Chrollo couldn’t begin to decipher. 

“I think so.” The Kurta replied after a moment more of silent thought and reflection. Death was scary to all. Kurapika figured that everyone would fear their impending doom if they knew when it was to occur. He was confident that at least one of the emotions he was feeling was fear. 

The teen closed his eyes again, letting out a soft breath. “Are you not?” He carried on, breaking the brief, yet loud silence that had fallen between the two enemies. 

Kurapika would find it hard to believe that Chrollo wasn’t scared of death. While the older man appeared infuriatingly calm, deep down, he had to be feeling some sort of emotion akin to fear, must he not? Kurapika knew that he was asking himself many questions, piling them all on, but he couldn’t help himself. In his death, it seemed his curiosity peaked too. 

“Hm.” Chrollo breathed out, slowly turning his gaze from his fallen foe, and up towards the calm night sky. 

Chrollo had never exactly been afraid of death itself. He welcomed, no – embraced the idea of death, but he was scared of everything he was leaving behind. It wasn’t like the spider would fall without him. He knew that the troupe could easily carry on without his leadership, and yet he still worried about them. Despite what many might say, the troupe members were like family to each other. They cared, and they feared. Chrollo was no different. 

The dark-haired man let out a sigh and then nodded minutely. “Yes.” He finally responded. “I’m terrified.” 

A humorless snort bubbled from within Kurapika at Chrollo’s response. He supposed it was to suspect that the leader was afraid. It made sense. No matter how cool someone may appear, they would always be frightened, Kurapika knew that from personal experience. 

“I suppose that in the end, we’re both the same.” The kurta boy hummed at the end of his own words, his eyes cracking open once more, and his drained gaze slipped over towards Chrollo. 

In the end, they’d both lost the people they loved the most, or in Chrollo’s case, some of them. The two men had chipped away at each other again and again, over and over until there were only quivering skeletons left in the place of two influential individuals with questionable morals. 

In the end, they were both as bad as the other. 

“You think?” Chrollo asked, his gaze shifting to meet with Kurapika’s. His eyelids were feeling heavy, but he refused to be the first to give in. If he couldn’t beat Kurapika thoroughly, he could at least beat him at this; dying last, dying after him. 

Kurapika hummed again. “Yes.” He smiled slightly, watching the leader for a few, fleeting moments before sighing. “Yes. Although, you’re arguably worse of a person than I am, in the end.” 

While yes, Kurapika had done many a bad thing: having slaughtered those in his way and used dirty tricks to get the things he wanted – needed, even, he’d never done the sort of things that Chrollo had, be it mass murder or mindless genocide. Kurapika could die happy that he’d never stooped that low. 

“I can agree with you there,” Chrollo admitted with a breathless chuckle, his eyes crinkling just slightly as Kurapika turned away from him only slightly. “Always were so smart, weren’t you, Kurta?” He hummed. 

The man in question gave a non-committal nod, his chained and bloody fingers digging into the ground he was uncaringly sprawled across. Kurapika was so tired. He was so ready to give up and told Chrollo as much as soon as he had found his voice. 

“Goodnight, Chrollo.” He breathed out, the sound rackety and all sorts of wrong. 

Kurapika didn’t stay awake long enough to hear a response.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
